TFP Ponies Seeker
by DJMoonRay
Summary: Forth story for TFP ponies comic. Soundwave doubts if he is worth to be Starscream's mate and father of their baby, when he isn't a seeker.


**TFP Ponies**

**Seeker**

Starscream sighed. This night was cold. He felt movement in his belly and he softly rubbed it with his wing. He was cold even under the blanket. He shifted a little on the bed and then he felt a gentle and warm touch on his body. He sighed in relief and pleasure from the touch of his mate. Soundwave kissed him lovingly on the forehead and covered him with a blanket. He then pulled him close into a warm embrace of his hooves and wings. Starscream smiled at him and his red eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You'll be a great father." He purred and licked his mate on the cheek. Soundwave let out a nice smile. "I'm glad to hear that. After all… you were for sure born to be a parent. It's almost honor to hear these words from seeker."

Starscream blinked and looked directly into other pegasus' eyes. "The fact that I am seeker doesn't make naturally good parent." He then felt a kick in the belly, seems like baby agreed. "I know what you all think and hear from all around, that every seeker is supposed to have a baby. Yeah, I admit we have sky cities full of families and children, but that doesn't mean I am great mother."

For some reason, Starscream seemed angry to Soundwave. And if not angry, then at least upset, like he told him some insult. Starscream then frowned a little. "Sounds… honestly, look at me in war days, do I still look like a great candidate to be a parent?" Silver pegasus asked his mate and Soundwave browsed in his huge memory. "You were always parental type Sounds, not me."

"…. You didn't want a family Screamy?" Soundwave asked and Starscream chuckled. "And how? I was too busy betraying our Lord and screwing everything up. I know about my seeker nature…"He laid his head down on Soundwave's chest. "… but I never felt like I want a family. Then you came…. And screw my whole life."

Soundwave's ears twitched. "Am I supposed to feel ashamed, or honored?" Starscream thought for a while, but then he smiled impishly. "Both… You are very annoying stalker." He stretched out his wings and leaned closer on Soundwave's chest. "Maybe that's the reason why I love you. You know it's not easy to get me."

"… why did you even chose me? I'm not seeker." Soundwave asked and his partner looked at him. "I know, and maybe some of my kind would be crazy about it, but I found you worth… Well, I would never choose someone who isn't pegasus, but you are. That reminds me…." He got away from Soundwave's embrace and opened the balcony and shouted out into the night.

"PEGASI ARE BETTER THAN UNICORNS KNOCKOUT! DEAL WITH IT!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT SCREAMY!" There came reply, but then appeared a next voice.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND DRINK HERE!" Ratchet shouted on the balcony and he then with a smash of the door returned back into bedroom.

Starscream blinked and he then returned to his lover. Soundwave warmly welcomed him back and kissed him."So you find me worth?" Starscream smiled. "Maybe I have thing for ex-gladiators and accountants." Dark pegasus managed a pleasured smile and covered them with a blanket. "Or maybe I like to break rules too much. So I don't think that seekers should find only a seeker partners. Sometimes I just don't understand this high society rules."

"Caste system…" Soundwave whispered and Starscream nodded. "Look at Optimus with Megatron; it's similar, even when seekers are actually something like a species. But I think you are capable of being my partner and father of my child."

"Will that little one be…"

"Yes. It will be a seeker just like me. Even when you aren't Sounds, it will be. Why?" Starscream's eyes glanced with a question and Soundwave looked at him. "Sounds… it won't change anything. You are its father and no one will blame you."Starscream pulled his partner close into a safe embrace. "It was choice of both us, to be together. Look, Dreadwing with Skyquake are seekers, and they keep their mouths shut up. So don't worry there will come some seekers and will insult you."

Soundwave blinked, but after a while he nodded. Starscream patted him gently on his glowing mane and Soundwave then snuggled to Starscream's belly. When he patted it, he felt a kick. "Baby maybe wants some nice fairy tale or song from you." Blue pegasus smiled and nodded. He loved very much to talk to baby; sometimes it really seemed like baby understands him and responds with kicks. He then noticed Starscream shivers.

"Are you cold?" He asked worried and Starscream nodded. "Yeah… it's very cold tonight. You are not cold?" Soundwave shook his head and sighed. "Strange, someone would say I could already used on the cold. After all what I came through when I left Decepticons." Soundwave smiled lovingly. "I will warm you up."

He got under the blanket and pulled Starscream close to him. He found seeker's tail with his own and twisted them. "How is it possible you are not cold?" Soundwave smiled at him. "I was born in the winter. It is said Capricorns are children of the winter. Maybe it's true." Starscream was silent for a while, something what was rare for him. He then just happily snuggled to Soundwave's chest and neck.

"Then I should be happy you will always warm me up. Seeker or not, I love you. And you know how picky I am." Soundwave nodded and licked Starscream on the face. He too gently put a hoof on Starscream's belly and he felt like baby kicked. Starscream shimmered a little, but he was still smiling with happiness. Their baby was proof of their love. He just couldn't wait to hold that little one and watch it snuggle to him. Cover baby with his wings and see it smile on him. He knew he will be proud on his child. It will be a great seeker and flier, and will be maybe a better person than he ever was, their child. Starscream knew this will happen because of his mate. He felt their baby will be amazing because of him.

He opened eyes and he looked at his lover. Soundwave was tightly pulling him close and Starscream felt happiness as it washed over him. He needed just one look at his mate and he felt safe and loved. That was something he thought he will never have, but Soundwave changed it. He was loyal and strong, always prepared to fight. But at the same time he was gentle and loving partner.

He gave his mate kiss on cheek and snuggled close into the embrace. "Thank you Sounds. Thank you, for that you chose me."


End file.
